Attorneys At Law
by teletubabe
Summary: At Abernathy & Associates, lawyers Madge and Gale try to become the city's next big hotshots while handling all the obstacles and personal problems in their lives. Namely, the fact that they can't stand each other.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Watched too much Suits and this happened.

* * *

The law firm is already busy when Madge Undersee steps out of the elevator. Everyone seems to be bustling with energy and ready to work, despite the fact that it's still 8 o'clock. Madge on the other hand, is sporting a bed head as opposed to her usual bun and she's yet to have her daily cup of coffee. Worst of all, every day is like this at Abernathy & Associates lately.

Instead of heading to her desk in the bullpen she makes a beeline for the break room, where surely there's a fresh pot of coffee waiting for her consumption. Not surprisingly, she also finds one of the senior partners sat at a table with her feet propped up, reading the news.

"Good morning Madgey!" Effie sing-songs. Of course, she looks perfectly put together and flawless. Her hair is twisted into an elegant chignon and her makeup is impeccable. Madge has always remembered Effie to be composed and collected, and she has no clue how she manages to pull it off while still keeping everything else in order here. Effie puts her high-heeled feet back on the floor and closes her newspaper. "How are you doing today?"

Madge shrugs, pulling out her mug from a cabinet and setting it down on the counter. "I'm okay I guess. Haymitch had all the associates working late last night - _again,_ so I'm pretty beat right now. What about you? Any interesting clients, cases lately?"

Effie laughs tritely. "Of course not. Corporate law isn't all they make it out to be, Madgey, it's just the same old same old. Tax evasion, fraud, embezzlement, I'm boring myself already." She reaches for her empty mug and slides it across the table. "Fill me up too?"

Pouring the steaming hot coffee into their mugs, Madge stirs cream and sugar into her own and hands Effie hers, black. "Thank you darling," she sighs, taking a sip of what was surely her second or third cup.

"So..." Madge starts, leaning against the counter. "... If your cases are all so boring, do you still want me to sit in on the Fraser deposition tomorrow?" She taps her nails on her cup nervously. Effie had promised her that if she had all her associate work done by tomorrow, then she could help her with the case, and Madge is eager to stop doing paperwork at her desk and start practicing actual law.

"Of course! I'll run it by Haymitch at the partners' meeting, it should be no problem," she smiles, and Madge is so happy that she ran into Effie in the break room.

"Awesome," she states, nodding to herself in excitement. "Thanks so much, Effie."

"Not a problem, sweetie," she responds. "Oh before you go! You're working reception today from 4-6, I forgot to tell you earlier."

Madge groans and rolls her eyes. "Reception? Why? I thought we had a temp for Annie's maternity leave!"

"We did," Effie utters, "But he was useless! He couldn't even fax our documents properly so we let him go last week. So now, everyone's picking up shifts since Annie's back in two weeks time anyway. All you have to do is sit there, smile a little bit and pick up the phone once in awhile. Please, Madgey?"

"Can't you hire someone else for two whole weeks?" she pleads. If Madge spends her afternoon sitting in reception, she's going to have to stay late to finish her paperwork, and Haymitch will definitely get a kick out of that.

"Maybe, but not for today! Besides, you know that your father is in charge of hiring now. Go talk to him," Effie reasons. She stands up and walks towards the door, putting a hand on Madge's shoulder. "Even I'm picking up shifts, okay? It's temporary, I promise."

She nods and says farewell as Effie heads back to her office, and realizes that there's nothing she can do about this reception situation. Even if her father is a senior partner, Madge tries to avoid talking to him at work. She knows what the other associates think about her working here, and the last thing she wants is to be accused of nepotism. If only they knew how much her father wanted her to look elsewhere for a job, and how much she had to prove in order to be hired.

The bullpen is just as loud as the lobby when she walks to her desk, and for a second Madge thinks enviously of Effie sitting in her private office with floor to ceiling windows. Madge can't wait until she gets promoted to junior partner, no matter how long that'll take. Peeta and Delly are already seated in their cubicles, chatting away.

Peeta turns around and smiles warmly at her when she puts down her stuff. "Hey Madge, how are things?"

She takes a seat and digs around her purse for some bobby pins. When she finally finds a couple, she holds them in her teeth before twisting her hair up in her bun. "Not really any different from last night at 10:30, really."

The blond laughs and nods in agreement. "I know right, Haymitch is on a serious power trip, don't you think?"

Delly interjects. "Well this is his firm, I think it's a well justified power trip to say the least." Madge silently agrees, and put the last pin in her hair, fixing the bun to her head and relaxing in her seat. Delly nods to the empty desk in front of Madge. "Where is he? Is he late?"

"How would I know?" she asks tiredly. "He runs on his own schedule."

Moments after she says those words, Gale Hawthorne bursts through the entrance to the bullpen, still putting on his tie. His signature cocky smile is plastered all over is face and _damn him_ , because he still looks handsome despite his unkempt appearance and entire personality.

"Morning everyone," he greets. Some people wave, but most look back at him with apprehension. Gale's brow creases and he cocks his head sideways. "What? What's wrong, is there something on my face?"

"You're late again?" asks Madge, which is really the question that's on everyone's mind. He stares blankly back at her and shrugs, laughing to himself a little bit. She rolls her eyes. "So... where were you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She hears someone snicker from behind the cubicle walls. Probably Marvel, he follows Gale's every word like a blind puppy.

"Me? I couldn't care less. It's just that some people would rather not have to cover for you every other day," she scoffs. Silently, she curses herself for how on-edge he makes her. She's not usually like this, it's just that he's so unbearably arrogant and Madge can't stand it.

"Why Undersee? Are you going to run over to Daddy and report me?" he snarls, and Madge almost screams. If only she knew what she did for Gale Hawthorne to hate her this much. They were hired at the same time, and ever since, he's been positively awful to her about every imaginable thing. What's more is that they sit across from each other despite Madge's various complaints to Human Resources, because Effie and Haymitch find their mutual animosity absolutely hilarious.

Instead of storming out of the office in rage, Madge ignores him completely and begins her work for the day. She nurses her cup of coffee while she drafts one of Mr. Heavensbee's corporate agreements. It's a long and tedious document but she knows exactly what she's doing, and before long she's bringing the documents to his office and working through her next tasks.

It's boring and excruciating, but Madge honestly does enjoy it. She's been coming to this office for a large portion of her life, and the way people all work together here never fails to amaze her. Back then, her dad and Haymitch were junior partners and Effie was still a paralegal. Madge would sit at her father's desk and draw on his unneeded photocopies. Effie would give her piggy backs to the break room to eat the cookies that always seemed to be there. Haymitch would joke about her working here someday and the firm felt like such a magical place. In some ways, it still is. The law firm now occupies two whole floors of the massive skyscraper, and it never seems to sleep.

After a couple hours of silent work, it's lunch already. She notices Gale getting up from his seat and slinging his messenger back over his shoulder. He grabs his blazer from the back of his chair and lays it over his shoulder while he whistles an unrecognizable tune to himself. Looking up at Madge, he beams at her obnoxiously. "See you tomorrow, Undersee."

She tilts her head sideways in confusion. "Going somewhere? It's noon."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," he responds sarcastically. "I have some stuff I need to do. Got the okay from Effie already, so…"

"But you were researching for the Mason and Tillotson merger, are you going to be back?"

"Nope," he says, popping the "p" of the word. "Would you be so kind as to finish it up for me?"

"Why on Earth would I do that?"

"Because you hate when work's not done, and you think you do a better job than anyone else," he shrugs, as if it's the most obvious thing ever.

"No," Madge objects, "This is your work and your responsibility, I'm not going to help you."

"Please?" he asks, but it's so fake and teasing that it makes Madge infuriated.

"Fuck you."

"You wish, Undersee," Gale smirks, and with that he walks out of the office and off to wherever he needs to go. Madge lets out a frustrated cry and rests her face in her palms, her anxiety over all the work she now has to do is building up already. Now she has to finish all her paperwork, finish Gale's and sit at reception for two hours. And if she doesn't finish it by tonight, Effie won't let her be there for the deposition tomorrow and the next opportunity to do something interesting at the firm will surely be weeks away.

Madge sighs loudly and closes her eyes to regroup. From across the bullpen, she hears someone laughing at her. "What's wrong Undersee?" Marvel asks, trying so hard to provoke her. "Does Hawthorne have your panties in a twist?"

She ignores him, naturally. On second thought, she really is looking forward to sitting at reception if it means getting away from this place.

* * *

The clock is moving extra slow this afternoon, Madge thinks while she absentmindedly clicks and un-clicks the back of a pen. So far, she's only had a couple of phone calls and a man walking in looking for a junior partner. She gladly stood up from the reception desk to personally guide the man to the attorney's office, because her legs were practically falling asleep.

She has no idea how Annie does it. Perhaps she just has more patience than Madge, or likes greeting people and helping them out. For Madge, every ring of the office phone is like her own personal cry for help. She wishes she could be doing more of _something_ and less of _nothing._

Madge so engrossed in staring blanking at her computer screen that she barely noticed the two kids that walk up to her desk. She hears someone clear their throat and she's snapped out of her trance, looking down at the little girl. She's standing with her chin jutted upwards, and she's holding the hand of a boy that looks a bit older.

"Hi, um, how can I help you?"

"My name is Posy, and this is my brother, Vick," the little one says. She's rocking on her toes and her hands are behind her back. The older one is standing there awkwardly, happy to let his sister do all the talking. "We're here for Gale. Gale Hawthorne," Posy states. She can't be more than 7 or 8 years old, and Madge wonders how much a precious and sweet girl could possibly be related to Gale Hawthorne.

"I like your hair," she says, and Madge thanks her sweetly. "I want blonde hair too, but I can't have it," Posy adds with a solemn look on her face. "Anyway, you never told us _your_ name!"

"I'm Madge, nice to meet you, Posy, Vick. I think your brother is just working…"

Madge gazes down the hall to the bullpen and remembers; Gale had already left at lunch to run his mystery errand. Is he supposed to be here right now? A flood of concern and slight panic overcomes her, and she's unsure what to say to the siblings. "Gale's not here right now," she starts, trying to find out if this is a normal thing to happen through their expressions. "Is he supposed to take you guys home?"

Vick nods quickly. "Whenever we have tutoring we come here and Gale brings us to the ice cream store with the cows. Our tutor lives across the street from this place and-"

"And it's okay if he's not ready to leave yet," Posy interjects. "Usually we just sit over there and wait for him. Can we do that?" The young girl is looking up at Madge with wide eyes.

The chairs in the reception area are totally vacant, so Madge hesitantly agrees and watches the two children sit on the sleek couch with their backpacks still on. They're both splitting images of Gale: dark haired and grey eyed, although Posy is much fairer than her brothers. They wait patiently and barely talk to each other, Posy swinging her legs back and forth on the chair. They don't bother anyone else and stay quiet, so Madge returns to looking at the hands of the clock go around and around.

Soon someone else approaches the desk from the offices, and this time Madge knows exactly who it is. "Hi, Haymitch," she greets, giving him a small wave. He doesn't have on his tie or his blazer, and his shirt sleeves are rolled up his arms. Her boss looks up at her with a very confused expression, followed by a nod to himself and a brief finger salute.

"Hey Madge, filling in for Annie?" She nods and crosses her legs under the desk. Haymitch sighs and shrugs. "Don't worry, your dad is finding someone else to replace her for these last weeks. We should definitely not be making promising associates like you sit here all day."

"I really don't mind," she lies coyly. If she's learned anything after working here for the past few months, it's to put up with everything and anything that's thrown at you.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Madgey, I know you'd rather be going to the courthouse or doing depositions with Effie " he grunts. Madge becomes a little bit nervous, because she assumes that Effie brought it up in the partners' meeting this morning. "In any case, I just need these papers faxed to Mags Cohen, you know how to do that right?"

"Yes, of course." She could figure out later, how hard could it be? She remembers Posy and Vick still waiting across the room; the younger one is flipping through one of the fashion magazines Effie leaves out for clients to read while waiting, only looking at the pictures. "Um, Haymitch, you know those kids sitting over there?"

Haymitch strains his neck and looks over at the two children. "Yeah. What about 'em?"

"They're Gale Hawthorne's younger siblings, they're waiting for him but I don't think he's coming. I'm not sure if this is like a normal thing or if I should give him a call? If they know their parents' numbers maybe we could-"

"Posy and Vick?" Haymitch asks, and Madge is confused. "They're here every week, sweet kids, so we let them hang around. Call Hawthorne if he's not here in too long."

Just as he finishes his sentence, Effie walks past the children. She has on her dark purple coat and her purse, indication that she's going out. She waves to the kids. "Hello Miss Posy, Mr. Vick, are you waiting for your brother?"

Posy nods fervently and puts down the magazine. "Hi Miss Effie! Today at school we made rainbows! We painted them with our fingers and I remembered that you always have pretty colours on your fingers. So I wanted to make you a rainbow but I could only paint one, and that one's for Gale," she says sadly, pouting a little bit in apology.

Effie smiles and laughs kindly. "Oh don't worry about me dear, I'm sure your brother will love it so much." The woman walks over to the reception desk while draping her scarf around her neck. Haymitch takes the two ends of the scarf and pulls her in, kissing her right on the mouth. Madge blushes and looks away, feeling like she's invading their privacy, which is silly, because it's 4:30 in the afternoon at a law firm.

Haymitch stares at Effie intensely, eyeing her up and down. "Where are you off to, Eff?"

Effie sighs and looks down at their feet, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously. "Well, _Mr. Abernathy,_ I have to go meet my client and prepare them for their deposition tomorrow. Is that alright you with Sir?" She's teasing him; her hands are rubbing up and down his chest, smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt.

His eyebrows scrunch slightly. "Will you be back before dinner?"

She nods slightly, moving one of her hands to his jaw. Effie's expression softens and changes. "Of course. I know we've so busy lately, but I've made dinner reservations for seven tonight. Is Japanese alright?"

"It's more than alright, princess," the man smiles, pressing another chaste kiss to her burgundy lips. "Bye Eff."

"Goodbye, my love," Effie replies, and her eyes twinkle while she gives his one final peck on the cheek and heads for the elevators. "Bye Madgey!" she adds, and Madge waves her farewell. Haymitch's gaze is fixed on the blonde until she steps into the doors, and Madge notices he's still biting his lip.

Despite her best efforts to not pay attention and listen in, Madge can't help but observe how stupid and awestruck Haymitch becomes whenever he's with Effie. They've always had some kind of thing between them, Madge remembers them bickering and flirting every since she was little, despite not understanding any of their jokes. Her dad would always shield her ears and scowl at the two, and now she finally gets why. Knowing them, it was probably always some form of innuendo or teasing. Haymitch and Effie had nothing if not chemistry.

Almost fifteen years later, Madge is still not sure what to call their relationship. She knows that they live together, have been for a while, and love each other too much. She knows that Effie was once engaged to another man - Madge had gone to the party with her mom and dad - and that Effie didn't want to make plans of marriage ever again. They tried to keep it professional at work - never taking on the same case or mentioning anything to clients, but anyone who sees the way they look at each other would know about their relationship. Madge thinks about what it'd be like for someone to love her that much, and she feels her chest tighten as she swallows hard.

Haymitch takes a step back towards his office, glancing at Madge briefly. "Fax those to Cohen okay? And call Hawthorne, tell him to get his ass back over here to pick up these kids."

"Wait!" Madge calls after him, causing the man to turn around. "If you're doing dinner with Effie, does that mean you won't keep the associates to finish up work tonight?"

"I mean, you _should_ have it all done," the boss reasons, scratching the back of his head. "But as long as you aren't going past any client deadlines, I'm not going to penalize you for it. Also make sure Effie hasn't said that it's urgent."

Madge raises her eyebrow and laughs. "I thought it was your name up on that wall, Haymitch, not Effie's."

"Well, you know that I'm just a name with a couple big clients to it. When it comes to office stuff, Trinket's the boss around here," he laughs, giving a final wave and walking away towards his office. It's true. Most of everyone knows that Haymitch takes care of big clients and public relations types of issues, while Effie takes care of the daily operations. The associates have a bet going around about whether Effie's name is going to be added to the firm before or after her own last name is changed to Abernathy.

After this, Madge returns to work immediately. Although she has no idea how to work the fax machine and send Haymitch's documents to Mags Cohen, the challenging task at hand is definitely calling Gale. She's never voluntarily talked to him, let alone called him on the phone. A few clicks on the computer leads her to the employee directory, and types in his name and finds his cell phone number. Madge bites her fingernails and thinks about how to say what she needs to while still being as brief and quick as possible. Without a second thought, she punches the digits into the phone and it rings three times before he finally picks up.

 _"Hello?"_

"Gale, it's Madge, listen, I-"

 _"Undersee, what a pleasant surprise! What, bullpen got boring without me? I'll be back before you know it, trust me on that,"_ he laughs arrogantly, and Madge already wants to scream.

"No. Listen, your siblings, Posy and Vick are here waiting for you and-"

 _"Fuck,"_ he exclaims. _"Fuck, fuck, fuck! I forgot about tutoring. I'm on my way right now."_

"Wait when will you-"

Gale hangs up before she can finish her question, leaving Madge flustered and confused. She looks to her right and sees little Posy and Vick staring back at her; apparently she had raised her voice quite a bit. She stares confusedly at the phone and hangs up carefully, trying not to make any more noise.

In 20 long minutes of replying emails and staring at the wall, Gale finally bursts through the elevator doors with a panicked look on his face. When he spins around to look at Vick and Posy, he seems to relax a little bit more and walks towards them quickly.

"Hey guys, sorry I made you wait," he apologizes, leaning down to pick up Posy and place her in his arms.

"It's okay," little Posy says, shrugging. "I read Ms. Effie's magazines and I met Madge! Madge with the pretty hair!"

He glances reluctantly over to the reception desk and eyes Madge up and down. She looks away immediately, pretending not to stare, and mindlessly makes typing noises into the keyboard. From the corner of her eye she sees him talk to them a little bit longer, then Gale takes Vick's hand and begins to walk toward the elevators. Soon he's in front of the reception desk, and he clears his throat quietly causing Madge to look up. His eyebrows are scrunched up slightly and his fingers tap against the desk, almost as if he's nervous.

"Um, thanks for calling me, Undersee," Gale grumbles, and Madge nods eagerly.

"Yeah, no problem Gale. I'm on the job, aren't I?"

He nods. "Sure. Also for looking after them. I'm going to take them for ice cream now."

As they leave, Madge wonders if maybe there's more to Gale Hawthorne than she originally thought. If he helped in raising well-behaved kids like Posy and Vick, he can't be a complete psychopath. Maybe work just stresses him out and makes him act like a dick, but it's easier for Madge to just see him as an enemy.

Since she's receptionist for the day, it's also her job to close up the firm and shut the lights. So as she waves farewell to all the associates, partners and paralegals leaving the 54th floor, Madge catches her father walking out from his big office. He looks tired out; years of non-stop work and a sick wife will do that to you.

"G'night, Dad," she smiles.

He gives her a thin smile. "You too Madgey. You should come home for dinner soon, your mother misses you dearly."

"I definitely will. I'll call her tomorrow," she promises, thinking about her poor mom. She feels so incredibly guilty for not catching up with her family more, despite seeing her dad practically everyday. The truth is that she's too caught up in her own head to remember all these things happening around her. Madge wishes she could take a step back, take a breath and just prioritize her life for once.

When he's gone and the few accountants also step out, it's just Madge in the office now. It should feel creepy or haunted, but there's something about the silence that feels correct and soothing. She stands up and heads to the bullpen to gather her stuff. Putting on her coat and grabbing her purse, she remembers the copious amounts of paperwork she was supposed to finish for the day. Without finishing it, Effie's never going to let her sit in on the deposition. She puts it on her mental agenda to come in early and have it all done. Besides, would it really be a day at Abernathy & Associates without a never ending list of tasks?

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you guys think! Thanks so much for the read.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning Madge," Delly greets as she walks into the bullpen. They're the only two associates in the office early this morning, and both of them are obviously getting caught up with work.

Madge smiles and waves at her friend, quickly returning to her computer. She's already been here for an hour, and if Delly's arrived that means everyone else will also be getting here soon. Despite her efforts, she still hasn't been able to get all of her work done. The research that Gale had nonconsensually handed off to her is finished though; it really wasn't too much hassle, it just frustrates Madge that she let herself be pushed over like that.

Soon after the other associates begin to trail in, another typical day of legal work begins to roll out. When Gale walks in (on time), he surprisingly doesn't say anything smart to Madge. He gives her a small look and walks over to his cubicle across from her without saying anything. Peeta is chatting loudly - far to energetic for the morning if you ask Madge - about a company party that might happen next week.

"Haymitch is about to close a huge case with some investment bankers. It's been a long time coming, so Effie and the other partners are going to plan a huge celebration if he pulls through."

Delly nods eagerly. "Apparently they've booked the building roof, I've never been up there, have you guys?"

"Wait, how did you guys hear about this?" Madge interjects, looking up from her work.

Peeta shrugs lightheartedly. "Heavensbee has a big mouth. And plus, there's a crate of champagne in the supplies closet."

Delly gives a loud whoop and sits on her desk, and Madge hears Gale snicker from the other side of the cubicle division. "If it's a party for Haymitch, you can bet that champagne is non-alcoholic."

When some of the associates look at him with a confused look, Madge butts in. "He's sober. Six years, so I think Gale means that alcohol probably won't be the focus of the party. If it even happens."

How does Gale know about Haymitch's addiction? Perhaps it is common knowledge, but Madge only heard about it from Haymitch himself one time he and Effie were over for dinner. And even if Gale did know from their boss, it isn't his business to go around joking about it or telling people out of the blue. Or maybe Haymitch doesn't care and has told most of the associates. Either way, Madge is beyond confused.

Despite the fact that she's been working alongside all of these people for almost a year, Madge realizes that she still doesn't know most of them that well. She converses with Delly and Peeta often, but never anyone else really. Originally she thought this was normal, and that everyone was just competing for promotions. But these last few days have really made her start to wonder if everyone else is close to one another, and if she's left out of their friend group. Madge hasn't had thoughts like these since _high school,_ so she pushes them out and pushes onward through her work.

After a while, Madge makes her way to the break room for coffee, which she's held out on for a couple hours, but definitely needs now. With the deposition and tons of various work being thrown at her, she'll gladly embrace her caffeine addiction with open arms if it means that she can stay awake.

Opening the cupboard, she sees that someone has placed her designated mug - a gift from her mother - in the highest shelf, and Madge strains on her toes to try and grab it. But before she can send all the ceramic mugs tumbling to the floor, an arm reaches out from behind her and takes the cup firmly in their hand, setting it down on the counter. Madge spins around to thank them, but instead, collides straight into Gale Hawthorne's chest.

"Uh, thank you," she says awkwardly, not knowing whether to look up at his face or not. He's at least a head taller than her, and right now they're far too close to comfortably find his eyes.

Gale passively shrugs. "Sure, Undersee."

He backs off and they stand together quietly for a while. Madge pours coffee from the pot into Gale's mug politely, and then her own. When she adds cream and sugar, she offers it to Gale, but he shakes his head and sips it black. _What is with everyone in this office and black coffee?_

"So," Madge starts, eager to fill the awkward silence. She's stirring her coffee slowly, watching the white cream mix with the dark drink. "Did Posy and Vick enjoy their ice cream?"

He laughs a little bit, rubbing his stubble. "Yeah, yeah they did. Mom wasn't too happy about them eating ice cream right before dinner, but how could I refuse them?"

"They couldn't eat any more food?"

"Well, Vick was still hungry," he comments, raising his eyebrows a little bit. "But Posy was done, didn't want a single bite."

"What did Dad have to say?" she asks while laughing, comfortable with this friendly conversation. But as soon as the words leave her mouth, Gale's face goes from relaxed and happy to cold and stoic.

"Look Undersee. Yesterday you were working reception and helped me out. That doesn't make us friends who share their lives with each other, let's not kid around, okay?"

The harsh words are coming out of his mouth but when Madge looks at his face she sees weariness and confusion, and she wishes Gale would just tell her what his issue is with her so that they can both move on.

"I-I'm sorry if my question offended you. I just wanted to-"

"It's fine, it doesn't matter. Just, I don't want to give you the wrong idea about us being friends or something," he explains rudely, walking quickly out of the break room and leaving Madge confused, frazzled and honestly offended.

She didn't realize it was such an obscene idea to have an amicable conversation with her, and she hopes he doesn't actually mean any of that and is just having a bad day. Because despite the fact that they were never nice to each other before, seeing Gale as a brother and a friend rather than just the office douche bag changes things. It makes her slightly guilty for the way she acts around him, but the way he just stormed out on her adequately reverses that effect.

Madge thought for a moment that there was hope for her and Gale, but apparently not according to him.

* * *

It's finally lunch at Madge couldn't be happier. All of her work is done and she can leave the bullpen, because Effie called her to her office as soon as possible for the deposition.

Standing in front of Effie's office, Madge waves quickly through the full length glass and lets herself in. The senior partner has her glasses on and is reading some papers closely, and when she sees Madge she smiles brightly and takes her glasses off.

"You ready?"

Madge snorts. "Was there anything for me to prepare? I thought I was just sitting in."

"Yes, that's true. But mental preparation, Madgey. The deposition is one of the most exciting parts of corporate law. Other than actual court and serving lawsuits to unsuspecting offenders, of course."

Laughing dryly at her enthusiasm, Madge takes a seat in the chair on the other side of Effie's desk. Though she doesn't want to admit it, Gale's words are still on her mind, making her bite her lip and scrunch her eyebrows. When she looks up, the older blonde is starring back at her, head turned to the side.

"Is the something on your mind, Madge?"

She shakes her head quickly, trying to dismiss the situation. "It's really nothing, it took me a while to finally finish my work is all. I'm exhausted."

Effie doesn't believe her, but she doesn't say anything more about it either. "Well whatever it is that's getting you down, I'm sure it'll be no problem at all soon enough. How could it be when every day is so _good?_ "

She shrugs silently, afraid that if she speaks she'll end up talking about Gale. Madge wants to confide in Effie, she always does, but this whole thing with Gale is just so petty, certainly she's complicating it inside her head. And she doesn't want the woman to think she has feelings towards him, because that's not what it is at all. Sure, he's attractive, but Madge just hates it when people hate her, despite the facade of nonchalance she puts up.

" _And_ we're going to have a party next Friday, Madgey! A real, rooftop, company party."

Madge raises her eyebrow, surprised Peeta and Delly had heard correctly. "Only if Haymitch closes the case though, right?"

"Even if he doesn't, we'll still have the party! I've already secured the roof and paid for an open bar, so we must," Effie exclaims, laughing at herself a little bit. Her happiness can't help but seep over to Madge, and she sits a bit straighter in the chair while laughing with her.

"Gale said that there wouldn't be alcohol."

"Oh, don't listen to the Hawthorne boy, he doesn't have a clue about most things. Of course 'Mitch and I won't be drinking, but if there wasn't alcohol, no one would show up, Madgey," Effie states. She gets up from her desk and walks toward her filing cabinet, apparently looking for the file for Mr. Fraser.

"Both of you?" Madge asks inquisitively.

"Yeah, we stand in solidarity. I don't drink, he doesn't smoke, we help each other, so the road to recovery was never a lonely one."

"How do you guys work so well?" She's genuinely asking and looking for an answer. Effie and Haymitch are two of the most compatible people she's ever met, and their relationship seems so unattainable. Madge is afraid it leaves her with a false sense of hope for something even half as great as what her two bosses have.

Effie finds the file and motions for Madge to get up. When they're both at her door, she turns around to face her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Haymitch and I have our own set of issues. I know it doesn't look like it now, but everyone has to struggle through the hard parts before it gets to the good parts. You just need to know whether there's light at the end of the tunnel or if it's a dead end."

Her look is sincere and in that moment, Madge realizes Effie's the only person she trusts to talk to around here. She's like the older sister she never had, and being able to talk to her at the office is a huge morale booster, makes her resilient.

The senior partner checks her dainty watch and swings open her glass door, motioning Madge through.

"Come on, let's not keep Mr. Fraser waiting."

* * *

The deposition went great. Madge was only there to help Effie sort out papers and watch in on the legal business, but being in a space of lawyers from different firms along with accused embezzlers makes her remember the reason she decided to love law in the first place.

It dragged on for three hours with only one break, but all of that work that needed to be rushed by her were definitely worth it.

However, as quickly as it started, Madge finds herself once again at her desk, back to normal associate work and back to reality. Now she's been assigned the task of preparing the partners meeting tomorrow; she has to photocopy an agenda and multiple other sheets of paper. This doesn't excite her very much, but at least her work doesn't require any thinking, because Madge is so tired she just might pass out.

Feeding the required documents into the photocopier and pressing a couple of buttons, Madge saunters around the copying room, staring blankly at the walls while listening to the papers roll out of the machine. She's impatiently tapping her heel against the floor when Gale comes stomping in looking furious. Immediately turning to face him, Madge smiles weakly.

"Hey Gale, what are you up to?"

"Answer me this, Undersee," he starts right away. "How does an associate like you find a way to sit in on a senior partner's deposition while the rest of us are still doing useless work in the bullpen?"

"Well, I worked extra hard and made it clear I wanted to be more involved, so Effie let me help her - is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes actually, because as far as all the other associates were concerned, the deal was that we have to finish all of our real work before doing extra stuff:"

"Sure, and?"

"And that would be fine if you actually did the work but why did Peeta just tell me that Haymitch assigned the _two_ of you to research a case of fraud? Why are you being paraded around by the senior partners while the rest of us are stuck doing fuck all?"

"Gale, I have no idea what you're talking about," Madge states, shaking her head. She's furious: that Gale actually thinks so little of her and is accusing her of avoiding work she hasn't even heard of once. "There is no research. No fraud case I've ever heard of. Do you hear me? I did all my work."

"Well, it sounds to me like your legal career is skyrocketing because your dad, and Effie, and Haymitch all baby you and give you good opportunities."

"Please, if anything they're so much harder on me than they are on you. They don't let me take half days off to run mysterious 'errands' like you, do they?"

Gale is completely quiet, stuck in a permanent scowl towering over her. They're close. Too close it seems but he either doesn't notice or doesn't care. It seems as if she's struck a chord, and now that she has the upper hand she plans to push him as much as she can.

"And what kind of fucking person are you, Hawthorne? What kind of person dumps all their work onto others just to disappear for hours and then leave their own siblings waiting? What kind of brother _is_ that?"

"You don't know how it is all, _Madgey,_ so why don't you shut your pretty mouth?"

"Why don't you make me?"

Gale's eyes quickly become the darkest black.

His lips are crashing onto hers within seconds; their teeth clack together and he uses so much force that Madge stumbles back. But Gale moves forward, pressing her against the photocopier so that their bodies are flush against each other. There are no gentle hands or soft words, only desperate gasps for air and fingers grabbing at each others clothes.

They're both angry, angry at each other and taking it out on the other's body. Madge isn't just kissing Gale, she's trying to win a battle for dominance and trying to prove that she's worthy. So she darts her tongue out slightly, and Gale automatically gapes his mouth open. Unlike most guys, his stubble doesn't itch or scratch her, but she can feel it there, and it draws her closer. When she inhales his scent she can smell his aftershave, and it makes her lightheaded.

Madge blames the fact that she hasn't kissed anyone in months. As work started to pick up, the chances for dates became slim. When Gale kisses her, presses his body against hers and coaxes a moan out of her, he's nothing more than a quick fix - a warm body to find some sort of satisfaction.

 _Oh, but what a delicious body this happens to be._ Her hands roam his torso and feel his toned abs through his shirt, and he's kissing her so firmly yet languidly that if he wasn't cradling her face with his hands, keeping her up, her knees would've buckled by now.

When his lips leave hers and leave a trail of kisses down her neck, Madge abruptly snaps out of it. She's kissing _Gale Hawthorne_ in the photocopying room at four in the afternoon. Right after they hurled a series of personal attacks at each other. She puts her two hands on his chest, pushing him back slightly but still close enough to hear his panting.

"Gale…" she whispers, also trying to catch her breath. "Why did you just do that?"

His brows furrow pensively. It's as if he's frozen, his hands are still on her and he's still staring at her lips. "I-I don't know. I didn't like what you were saying about me and-"

"So you kissed me." Madge sounds like she's accusing him but she's not, she just wants an explanation.

"I said I don't know, okay?"

"That isn't an answer."

"Well you didn't stop me!" he almost shouts, but soon realizing how loud he'd been. It's barely a whisper when he says, "You wanted it too."

Gale steps back and runs his hands through his hair. She notices how slender and long his fingers are, begins to wonder what they'd feel like inside of her, but immediately stops herself. The truth is she's turned on, she enjoyed it just as much as he did, and they're both guilty of the same crime.

"Maybe.." Gale starts. "Maybe we can just forget about it."

Of course. They've always hated each other, always will, so Madge simply nods and looks down at the ground trying to conceal her hurt. She hurts because it feels like a punch in the gut; it feels like confirmation that she's alone in this office. No one is her friend except for Effie, who's also her boss, and if Gale Hawthorne is too ashamed to be her friend, it feels as if no one else should bother trying.

With a gulp, she lifts her chin up high and opens her eyes wide. Madge begins to walk out of the copier room briskly, realizing how long they had been in there. It was a miracle that no one walked in or saw them; maybe someone did and decided not to interrupt.

"I'm sorry Madge, really. I shouldn't've done that," Gale adds as a final word.

"Don't worry about it Gale, please."

The problem is though, he might actually stop caring about this, while Madge knows she'll be thinking about it for days.

Fuck Gale Hawthorne, fuck his impulsive decisions, fuck the way he took her breath away.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This chapter is rated explicit because of graphic sexual content, if that's not your thing, please skip ahead! I didn't think the whole story needed to be rated E, but this chapter definitely is. But if you want to see more/less smut in the future please let me know!?

* * *

"Excuse me, everybody!"

Effie walks gracefully towards the front of the room, a virgin cocktail in one hand and Haymitch in the other. Since it's no longer work hours and there's no one to stay professional for, they're all over each other. When they arrive to the front where a microphone is waiting, the senior partner snakes her arm around Haymitch's torso, and he pulls her in too while placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Before the party really starts, I'd like to make a toast to the boss," she explains, holding up her glass and looking into her man's eyes. The people who are on the rooftop quickly follow. "Everyone in this office is working so hard for us, and we really do see that, which is why we thought everyone deserved a party. But yesterday, Mr. Abernathy closed one of our biggest clients to date, Ballinger Financial. That really is what we're trying to celebrate tonight, so please offer him congratulations in whatever way you can."

From across the room, Madge sees Haymitch whisper (innuendos, probably) into Effie's ear with a smirk on his face, and the blonde's eyes go wide. She hits him lightly, but looks back at him knowingly. For Madge, it's almost like watching her parents being openly lewd in front of her, and it makes her wince.

"Well, we have an open bar and the whole rooftop for you to roam and have fun tonight, we really hope you enjoy yourselves. To Abernathy & Associates!" Effie concludes, and a couple people cheer and clap for the two senior partners as they leave the stage, hand in hand.

Madge sighs. After work today she had gone home to change into something fancier, a royal blue wrap dress that her mother had bought for her a few months ago. Everyone is a little more dressed up than usual, but right now, standing in the middle of the party by herself, she feels extremely out of place.

Of course, it's a _beautiful_ party. The rooftop of their office building is so well decorated and furnished; there are sleek couches and plenty of cocktail tables for people to stand at and socialize. Everyone is bunched up by office standing - the associates all talk amongst each other while the partners circulate through the space. There are some unfamiliar faces that Madge doesn't recognize, but for the most part it's all their own lawyers.

"Madge Undersee? No way!" a voice exclaims behind her, and she spins around to meet her father and a tall, dark skinned man. The two of them look the same age, both with specks of grey in their short hair and creased smiles on their faces.

"Hello, have we met before?" she asks politely, putting on her facade of joy and friendliness.

"Madgey, this is Chaff. He used to work with us back in the day. He's running his own firm now, they do a lot of immigration law over there," her father explains. She nods and tries to remember a man named Chaff from her childhood office visits and vaguely remembers his face.

"That's wonderful. Well, now I know where to go for a job when I get sick of these guys, right?" she jokes lightly, and the two men chuckle with laughter.

"Oh, of course. Based on what your father's told me, you're an amazing lawyer with great things ahead of you." Madge blushes, and looks at her father with a confused look. The old man shrugs and laughs, taking a sip of the scotch in his hand. Chaff continues. "I cannot believe the last time I saw you, you were the smallest thing I'd ever seen. And now you're all grown up, your old man is balding and the scene for young lawyers in this city is completely brand new. Has anything stayed the same?"

"Mitch and Eff still can't keep their hands off of each other," Peter Undersee offers, and Chaff lets out a low-bellied laugh in agreement. "That is the only constant in my life so far."

Madge idly listens as the two men chat about her childhood and the good old days. She looks over across the roof and sees the associates near the corner. Peeta is talking loudly and making everyone laugh while Delly stirs her cocktail and converses with a couple of the other girls. She doesn't see Gale, but knows he's here somewhere.

It's been a week since he kissed her in the copier room. They've done a good job of avoiding each other and only speaking when necessary but it's getting hard for Madge not to act or ask him anything about it. Part of her just wants closure, to have him apologize or explain why he left work early that day so they can go right back to hating each other's guts, but another part of her would like know what it feels like when Gale kisses her for a little longer, or holds her a little tighter. That's the part of her that decided to come to this party tonight apparently, because her eyes are roaming the crowd, trying to look for a pair of grey eyes and a dark head of hair.

She's so pathetic. There is a room full of friendly people and the only person that she wants to talk to is the person who probably likes her the least. Madge has this image of Gale that she's made up inside her head, and now it clouds her judgement and stops her from being able to enjoy herself.

Everytime she tries to have a good time and live in the moment, she just ends up beating herself up about having no friends. Madge wishes she could just live in her body and let good things happen to her, but that's not how her brain works. Her brain wants her to think about her insecurities and her regrets, and it doesn't matter where she is or if her brain is already overloaded.

That acute feeling of loneliness begins to settle in her stomach again. It feels like her heart is trying to climb out of her throat, choking her, and for a second Madge just needs to _leave._ She excuses herself from conversation and begins to walk towards the stairs that lead back into the building. Her father gives her a weary look, but lets her go anyways.

The stairway is empty and cold, and every clack of her heels on the hard concrete makes her feel like she's making too much noise. It's ironic in some ways, that the universe won't just let her be quiet and invisible. Being both loud and invisible means virtually nothing, it means that you're a nuisance that everyone can hear but can't see or hold. She's far from the roof at this point, and she walks and walks down flights of stairs with no real goal in mind. But naturally, she finds herself on the 54th floor, sneaking into the office of Abernathy & Associates.

It's empty, obviously. The hallways lights are still in on, but the row of partner offices are only dimly lit and give Madge eerie vibes. The office could almost be described as haunted, but she really would take this over the party upstairs any day. Upstairs, there are too many people to impress, and it makes Madge anxious to try and make everyone happy with how she presents herself. She wishes that she could just let herself go and be more genuine, but for some reason that seems dangerous to her.

When she's made her way around the halls, wandering aimlessly trying to collect her thoughts, Madge hears noise from the men's bathroom. It's only a quiet shuffle, the sound of shoes tapping against each other and fingers drumming aimless rhythms against the counter. Her ears perk up and she becomes curious. Walking slowly into the tiled room, she sees a reflection in the mirror.

Lo and behold, Gale is sitting on the granite countertop with his back against the side wall. He's taking a long drag from a cigarette, looking down into his lap.

"Hi," Madge greets quietly, and Gale jumps.

"Jesus Christ, Undersee. You scared the hell out of me," Gale responds with wide eyes. "Why are you down here? The party's upstairs."

She shrugs with a small smile, walking into the bathroom and leaning her bum against the counter. Her eyes are fixated on his hands, the way they hold the dart nimbly and how they look agile and strong. "I could ask you the same question."

"Do you want one?" he asks with the cig in his mouth, gesturing to a pack of Camels.

Shaking her head, Madge's lips form a firm line. "I'm good. Effie gives a pretty strong PSA against smoking, it's just not my thing."

"It's not usually mine either," Gale insists. "It's just when I'm stressed out or when things get busy, I crave a smoke. I really should stop."

Madge understands. She thinks that Gale probably isn't an indulgent person usually, and keeps these moments for himself. How she manages to make herself feel like she's once again, intruding, in a room with only one other person, is beyond her.

"Plus the ventilation in here is good, so there's no smell leftover. I only smoke in here when there's no one else," Gale adds. He's definitely trying to justify his bad habit to her, but Madge really couldn't care less. Everyone has their little things, and although some choices are healthier than others, it's simply not something she would call anyone out on unless it became a big problem.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything," she passively assures. He's wearing clothes similar to those he wears to the office. Except, while he usually wears a dress shirt with a tie of any colour, tonight his pastel blue shirt is paired with a complimentary light grey tie. His blazer is missing and his hair is slightly mussed, but he still looks fine. He looks more than fine actually, and Madge still can't stop looking at his fucking hands.

"So you're stressed out lately?"

Gale chuckles. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. There is so much at work and out of it that I have to do, and I still feel like I'm not giving enough, you know? I feel like I'm a bad brother. Rory, Vick and Pose need more from me."

"That isn't your job," Madge suggests, sliding onto the countertop as well.

"Sure, it is. My dad past away when I was fifteen, it's been really hard for my mom to cope."

"Gale, I'm so sorry." Madge didn't know this. Maybe if she had known that Gale had lost his dad she would sympathize with him more, or be less cruel to him. She knows these are empty thoughts that have no meaning, but she still can't help but think. There are still a lot of things she can't figure out about him, but at least she understands why he has too much pride and shares very little about himself.

Shaking his head, Gale laughs emptily and takes another drag. "Don't be sorry, if anything I should be sorry for last week. I really shouldn't have kissed you, I'm such an idiot."

"It's- it's ok. We both said some pretty mean things to each other."

"Why do I have a feeling that you've been putting up with shit that you don't want for your entire life?" he asks. She can tell that right now that Gale has let himself loose a little bit. He's probably closer to the loving and caring brother than the office jerk that he pretends to be, and Madge decides she likes it a lot. And his assumption about her is so spot on, so true that Madge doesn't even know how to respond. She crinkles her nose a little bit and tilts her head in contemplation, but says nothing.

Gale's finished his cigarette already and is looking closely into her eyes. Madge's face burns from the attention and instead averts his gaze and focuses on his fingers, which are playing with a lighter. She's still thinking about the copier room and his firm grasp on her hips, the way his lips felt against hers and the way their breaths mingled.

Yes, she's sexually frustrated. And stumbling upon Gale Hawthorne tonight has opened up a world of possibilities.

Just because they detest each other doesn't mean that they can't savour this situation they're in. Gale and Madge are both attractive people, and if Madge wants to blow off some steam and if Gale's as stressed out as he says he is, why not? She's thinking linearly, not taking in the fact that they're in the office, or that she'd never considered this option before the moment.

"Well, this was nice," Gale says awkwardly, getting off of his seat on the countertop. Madge slides off too, planting her feet on the floor, and he stops where she is to look straight at her. "Do you want to head back?"

She shakes her head, and he asks why not. "Because it's so crowded out there, and everyone's so loud. Sometimes I just want to be in a quiet place, but not alone. Alone is the worst."

"Why is alone the worst?"

Madge swallows, looking at his darkened eyes. She's being honest with him, giving him answers that he might not want to here, but are ultimately the truth. "Because alone is confined by own thoughts. I'm trapped by my insecurities, my fears, and I hate that."

Turning to face the mirror, she decides to continue talking since Gale looks mesmerized. He looks like he's seeing something brand new, and he swallows hard. Madge turns her head and looks right into eyes, so close to her own. "Sometimes I wish I could just let go, stop being the same as everyone else."

At this point she's just waiting for Gale to make a move on her. He's close enough to smell her hair, and his hands are planted on both sides of the counter, trapping her. Lips ghost her ear and she shivers when she feels his warm breath against her. He smells like pine and tobacco and Madge just eats it up.

"You aren't the same as anyone, Undersee. How do you not know that?"

"Show me," she commands, and Gale takes her earlobe into his mouth, sucking gently. It makes her audibly moan, and he chuckles at her instantaneous reaction.

It's wrong. It's so fucking wrong, they shouldn't be doing this here, like this, with each other, yet Madge finds herself leaning against his body, unable to handle the pleasure while standing up. He's built like a wall, and she loves the way he removes his hands from the counter and places them at her hips.

Madge looks at them in the mirror and barely recognizes the girl staring back at her. Gale's lips are latched onto her neck, kissing and sucking in a way that will certainly bruise. Hands wander across her stomach and breasts; he is everywhere at once and it makes her arch her back and grind her body back into his. She parts her lips in a silent moan when she sees him staring at her too through the mirror; his gaze is full of intent and Madge realizes she's practically quivering in anticipation.

His hands travel down to the hem of her dress and graze her thighs. Gale plants a couple of kisses at the base of her neck, and his eyes look like they're seeking for permission.

"Is this okay?" he asks softly, and Madge nods eagerly. It's more than okay. She hasn't been more turned on or felt more alive in ages, with Gale's mouth of her skin and his body pressed against hers.

Gale's hands are moving up her thighs so that her dress rides up her hips and bunches at her waist. He grabs her ass with two hands and growls at the sight of her lace panties. His touches feel like electricity pulsing through her body, and Madge can't help but shiver a little bit. "God, Undersee, you're fucking delicious," Gale teases while his hands snake around to her lower stomach.

Madge quickly feels her self-control fleeting with each second, so she puts her two hands over Gale's trying to slow him down. Not because she doesn't want him to touch her, but because Gale shouldn't be able to elicit these reaction from her; he shouldn't feel so good, so right. He chuckles when she does this and nibbles on her ear.

"That's right. Show me where you want my hands, please?" he asks, and how can Madge refuse? The offer is so tempting and exciting. She looks into his eyes through the mirror for reassurance, but all she finds are grey eyes darkened by pleasure and want. Her hands guide Gale's down the planes of her stomach and all the way down. When his large hand is cupping her heat and rubbing slightly, Madge sucks in her breath.

She lets her head fall back to rest on his shoulder when she can't keep it up any longer. Her hips gyrate slowly, desperate for more friction against Gale's calloused fingers. Any thought of him stopping his ministrations now are pushed far from her mind. Her hands fly around his neck, pulling him in closer behind her. She feels his hardness against her ass and moans loudly.

"Over or under?" he asks, looking into her eyes.

"Under, please, under," she responds eagerly as he rubs her a bit harder. One of his hands slide under the waistband of her panties and touch her bare skin. When he feels the moistness against her cunt he groans; Madge is so wet it's almost embarrassing, and she grips on to his neck harder because she's afraid to let go.

"How are you so fucking soft?" he asks while his fingers are still stroking her bare pussy lips. One dips in to feel her wetness while the others rest near her clit. Madge wants more and craves it so much she's salivating. He's just the right height for this; his arm is the perfect length snaked around her and their bodies fit together so well.

The pad of his index finger is placed directly on her clit and it's rubbed firmly, causing Madge to cry out loudly. She knows that no one's in the office right now, but still she wishes she could keep it down.

"Tell me what you want," Gale whispers into her ear, still rubbing and teasing her button.

"Fuck me with your fingers," she responds quietly while trying to move her hips up, desperate for more contact. He gladly obliges and slips one of his thick fingers past her lips and deep inside of her, and Madge gasps and writhes against him.

It's then that she realizes that Gale is fully dressed and perfectly composed, while her own skirt is bunched around her waist and her body is a deplorable mess. So she drops one of her hands and brings it to his crotch, only to find that he's already rock hard through his dress pants. Gale feels thick, much bigger than her last boyfriend, and he groans as she strokes him through his clothes.

Madge makes quick work of his belt, and then his fly. When she grips his bare cock in her small hand, she sees his eyes close in the mirror and smiles to herself. She brings her hand up quickly to spit into it and begins to stroke him, slowly and languidly as he continues to finger her.

"Wow," he whispers into her ear. "You're so fucking good at that, Undersee."

They continue to work on each other at the same rhythm, and soon Gale adds a second finger inside of Madge, making her moan at the sensation. Neither of them talk, and all that fills the empty bathroom are the sounds of their pants and groans, the occasional curse. As she grips his cock harder and strokes him faster, Gale also adds pressure against her clit and moves his hand in and out with more purpose.

It feels _incredible_. Madge wants Gale's strong arms wrapped around her all the time, and she wishes they weren't so clothed so that she could know what the rest of his tanned skin feels like against hers. But there simply isn't time for that- not in the bathroom at the office during one of Effie's parties. The whole ordeal is so rushed and urgent, Madge secretly hopes that they do this again soon, because with Gale's entire length throbbing in her hand, she _needs_ to know what it feels like inside of her.

Soon Gale's ministrations are coaxing an orgasm out of her so intense she's quivering. She tries to keep stroking him but her attempts are futile. Suddenly Gale grabs both her hands and pins them behind her back, and Madge moans even louder. He's like her: craves control, gets off on it, and wants to see the other squirm

"Oh my god Madge, you're going to cum all over my fingers, aren't you?" he asks with his mouth pressed right against her ear with a smug smile on his face.

"Ahh, you're such a j-jerk," Madge manages to stammer out through her gasps and shivers. This only causes Gale to chuckle in response, increasing his pace even more and pushing her over the edge. When she starts to cum, she pushes back into his body for an anchor and cries out in ecstasy.

She's knows that she's loud, but when Gale presses his lips against hers to shut her up this takes Madge by surprise. They hadn't kissed once this entire hookup, and now she's remembering how good he tasted and felt in the copying room, how he sensually sucked on her top lip, and she melts into him. Gale's fingers are still inside her as she rides out a shuddering orgasm, and Madge can't help but sigh into his mouth in content.

As soon as she's done, Madge turns them around so that Gale's back is to the mirror. Their lips are still locked when her hand goes back to his hard cock, stroking and tugging on him until he begins to groan.

"Fucking hell, Undersee," he manages to say through clenched teeth. Madge smiles to herself and ducks her head down to suck on his neck, nibble on his ear lobe. She leaves a couple of love bites trailing down his neck, scraping her teeth against his delicate neck and tasting the saltiness of his skin. Each one leaves Gale moaning and shallowly thrusting into her hand.

Soon she's pulling down his trousers, getting on her knees and when she looks up from the floor, Gale is staring so intensely at her, looking down with amazement. Madge finds the skin right next to his hip bone and leaves a hickey there too. She enjoys the idea of her leaving a mark on Gale in such an intimate place.

When she knows it would be unfair to tease him anymore, Madge kisses the head of his cock, licking it in small circles and finally takes it in her mouth. Gale groans so loudly, still watching her. When she takes him fully and begins to bob up and down, his fingers tangle themselves in her hair and guide her deeper onto his shaft.

She's given plenty of blowjobs in the past. They had been sloppy, unpracticed, or just generally unsatisfying on her part. But right now, tasting Gale and watching him come apart because of her ministrations, she's loving every second of it and won't stop until he's cum too. At one point she takes him out of her mouth and begins to suck on his balls, stroking him firmly with one hand.

"Fuck, Madge, please. I'm going to come, oh my God, you're going to make me come so hard."

Madge smiles to herself and begins to stroke him faster, bringing her mouth back to his length and licking up and down the sides. He's groaning and lazily thrusting into her, and after a few more seconds of encouraging words and compliments he's spilling into her mouth, shouting her name into the empty bathroom - loud enough for the whole floor to hear if anyone was there. She teases his head gently while he comes, licking it and sucking on it lightly which makes him release a breathy moan.

When he's done, Gale pulls her up with his strong arms so she's standing again, still in her heels, and presses their foreheads together.

"That was so good," he hisses. "I know this is fucked up, and I don't know anything about what this is, but you felt so fucking good, Madge."

And Madge could not have put it better if she tried.

They clean up and put back on the few pieces of clothing that came off, and walk out of the bathroom. They head for the elevators to go back to the party, and the whole process is far too silent for either of them.

"This doesn't mean anything," Madge asserts, while the elevator starts to move upwards.

Gale's eyes light up playfully, and he looks her up and down while biting his lip which makes her cheeks burn again. "Of course not, why would it?"

Because he makes her feel like she's on fire, or because she can't get enough of his taste or his touch. Perhaps because to her, it already means more than any other boy she's come across. But Madge disregards that for now, and instead, nods in agreement.

"You have some lipstick on your face," she notices, walking over to his side of the elevator to rub it away. But Gale dodges her hand and gazes at her mischievously. "Let's see if anyone notices."

She's losing control. She's giving it to him so openly, but for once, she doesn't seem to mind.

* * *

What'd you think? I know this chapter has zero plot just smut but it was getting too long so I'll post this first! Tell me what you think and please leave some love if you can. :)

P.S. Madge's feelings of social anxiety and depression are based on my own experiences. They aren't life-threatening, but definitely play a huge part in the person that she is in this story.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Half of this chapter is sex, and it's not very err.. vanilla. Just some spanking and dirty talk. I simply think Gale and Madge are just really sexy people, okay? You can skip if it if it's not your thing. :)

* * *

Sae's Coffee is bustling and crowded by the time Madge steps in. She takes her place at the end of the line, waiting anxiously. Break room coffee can only satisfy her for so long, and on Monday morning, she just wants a quality cup of espresso to start her day. The rich smell of freshly ground beans instantly warms her up from the cold outside, and she smiles happily.

After the company party last Friday, she had spent the weekend alone in her apartment unwinding and relaxing. She had tried to catch up on her reading and watch some movies, but she couldn't stop contemplating the consequences of her actions. How would Gale act around her now? Did he regret any of it? She hopes that things will at least be more friendly, but Madge doesn't expect them to act like a couple. Their interaction was a spur of the moment lapse of judgement that resulted in a happy ending at best, and Madge honestly just hopes that he respects her.

As if her thoughts themselves had summoned him, Gale walks through the door of the nearby café. He ducks his head walking through the door, and he smiles brightly at her when he joins her at the end of the line.

"Morning, Undersee."

"Hey," she responds curtly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Her long trench coat is starting to feel far too warm for indoors, because Madge looks at his lips and remembers how soft they were. As customers file up the line, the two of them move forward towards the register.

"How was your weekend?" Gale poses playfully, almost pretending to make polite conversation. It's such a stark contrast to the words he has whispering in her ear just days ago, and the thought makes her shiver.

"Okay. I mostly just stayed home and took a break for a while, because things seem to be moving so fast lately." She's talking about work, but he's smirking when she raises her head. "Um, what about you?"

Gale shrugs. "I visited home, saw my mom and siblings. Nothing special."

They continue to make small talk until they reach the front of the line and order: a long macchiato for Madge and an americano for Gale. In actuality, the two of them get along really well. The way they used to act around the office seems to derive only from misunderstanding, and although Madge still doesn't really understand him at all, she knows that she wants to.

When their drinks come, they thank the barista and begin walking down the street to the office building, quickly to avoid the weather. Madge and Gale are the only ones in their elevator, probably because they're already late. She recalls scorning him for his tardiness almost a week ago and curses herself for letting him corrupt her work ethic.

It's a long way to the 52nd floor, and after a couple seconds, Gale begins to speak. "Are you doing anything today?"

Madge looks at him, confused. "Yeah, I'm working. What about you?"

"No, I mean after work. You could come over to my apartment; my roommate's out of town. We could order pizza, watch something." He scratches the back of his neck nervously with one hand, and Madge gets it. She knows if she goes over to Gale's tomorrow, they're going to end up sleeping together. They've been eyeing each other since he stepped into the coffee shop a couple minutes ago, and after Friday she knows she wants it badly. Also she enjoys his company. She really does, she wants to talk to him more.

So she nods and gives him a small smile. "Sure. I want to go home and change first though, can I come over around seven?"

"Seven's perfect."

By the time he gives her directions to his apartment and confirms the plan, the elevator doors slide open and startle them both. Madge is suddenly left in a panic of how they should conduct themselves around the office. Be friendly? Act like they still hate each other? Peeta and Delly no doubt noticed that she left for an extended period of time at the party, surely they put two and two together?

Thank goodness there aren't too many people in the lobby, just a few clients and passing attorneys. Haymitch is at the reception desk apparently training their new temp, because the phone is pressed to his ear and he's definitely showing her how to connect a caller to their extensions. He raises a brow when he sees the two of them entering together, but decides not to comment directly on it.

"Hawthorne. Undersee. You're both late."

"I'm so sorry," Madge automatically blurts out, reaching far into her brain for an excuse. "The line at Sae's was ridiculously long, and it took so much more time than we thought it would and-"

"I don't actually care," the name partner shrugs nonchalantly. "I'm just saying. Here, meet Louise, she's our reception temp for two more weeks."

The two of them greet the girl warmly and head straight for the bullpen, ignoring Haymitch's cryptic interrogation. When they get there Gale and Madge break off to their cubicles, and none of the associates seem to notice that they walked in together, and for that Madge is grateful. Delly is conversing with another associate, talking about a TV show, and Peeta is engrossed in something on his computer that probably isn't work related.

Work drags on through the morning. Madge tries to focus on the stack of briefings she has to write but her mind begins to wander. She can't concentrate when Gale taps on the side of her cubicle every time he passes her and shoots her a look. It's a teasing one, and Madge really hopes that none of the associates notice their interactions, because she really wouldn't know how to explain it herself.

It shouldn't make sense to her, but it does. For some reason, she's able to forget the way they saw each other before if he's so nice now. She had her assumptions about him too, but that was before she met Posy and Vick, or got to know him better. If Delly were to approach her, she doesn't think that her friend would understand that.

Not soon enough it's lunch, and Madge decides to take her salad to her only friend's office and eat it with her. Walking down the hall to the corner office, she knocks the door and the blonde inside lifts her head up from her work and smiles warmly.

"Hey Effie," Madge greets, letting herself into the woman's office. She sits down at the chair in front of her desk and lets herself relax in it. She's been tense all day, and finally Madge no longer feels hyperaware of her every move.

"Hi Madge, how is writing all those briefings going?"

"Horrible," she says jokingly, and Effie laughs. "I can't concentrate on work, Mondays are the worst."

"Right? And to top it off Mitch isn't back with my food yet, he was supposed to bring me crepes from the French place," she adds, and Madge sees genuine frustration in her eyes, which is comical. Effie's hair is down today, and she's wearing a simple white dress that cuts high at her neck. Madge wants to ask where Effie buys all her office attire, but it's probably somewhere she can't afford.

"The party on Friday was really great. You and the partners did an awesome job organizing it."

Her eyes light up. "Why thank you, Madgey. I'm glad you enjoyed it, although I didn't see you around that much, did I?"

Madge lies. "No, I was mostly around the associates and what not. Sorry I didn't say hi."

After a couple more minutes, Haymitch shows up at Effie's door with a bag in hand. He summons her to the door and once again, Madge quietly eats her salad trying not to look or eavesdrop. Effie leans against the glass wall outside her office and intertwines her hand with her partner's.

"Eat lunch in my office," he urges. "Better view."

"Which one?" Effie teases, and Haymitch laughs as if it's an inside joke. He almost leans in for a kiss, but Effie places her hand to his mouth and stops him. "Not here. And you need to shave soon, Mitch." She turns to Madge. "I'm really sorry Madgey, I'm going to go over to his office. You can make yourself at home here if you'd like!"

Madge pretends to glare at Effie, but she really doesn't mind. She packs up her salad and leaves through the door, prepared to head back to the bullpen, but she runs into Gale with his coat on and his messenger back across his shoulders. He's running a hand through his hair and mussing it up. He looks shocked to see her, and his grey eyes look down to the floor.

"Hey you," she greets, ignoring his odd behaviour. "Are you going to grab some food?"

"Uh, no actually. I won't be back for the day, I'm heading out."

"Same thing as last week?" Madge asks inquisitively. Last week she couldn't care less if he was meeting the president or going to a poker game. But now, she feels invested in his situation, and she wants to know what he's always running to. "Where are you going?"

Gale hesitates, pausing for a second from his nervous tics and just looking at her. After a couple of moments, he nods and ushers her into Effie's empty office. "Look you can't tell anyone okay?" Madge nods; of course she's not going to tell anyone, who would she even tell? She's just glad he's confiding in her instead of blocking her out.

"I'm going to see a client."

"A client? What do you mean?"

"For a case. It's fraud. A mining company had a huge collapse, it killed 6 men, but they covered it right up. The victims' families are all coming forward now and suing, I'm gathering testimonies and meeting with them."

"Oh god," she responds. That mining accident sounds terrible, but also a terribly big deal. Associates never get assigned to cases like that, and the fact that Gale is going to meet with them all by himself has Madge slightly skeptical.

"That isn't fair, none of us get to do that kind of thing," she points out, but with no malice. She's simply point out the irony of the situation. That this whole time when Gale's been scolding her for getting special privileges, he's been skipping office hours to be involved in an actual case. "Why were you assigned this one over any other associate?"

"Because- 'cause," he's trying to say words, but they get caught in his throat. Instead of voicing them, he swallows hard and looks right into her eyes, it's the first time he's done that since they started talking. "I can't talk about this right now. Tonight, okay? I don't want to be late."

Madge nods, not wanting to seem too eager for him to tell her. He begins to walk away, but Madge still can't help but prod one last time. "Wait who is the partner in charge of this case? Who's letting you leave the office work to me?"

Gale looks back with flirtatious eyes and a boyish smile. "You're standing in her office, babe."

Effie. Of course.

* * *

"Why are you letting Gale Hawthorne gather testimonies for a fraud case?" Madge accuses as she barges into Haymitch's office. The two senior partners look up from the sleek couch, and Effie looks confused.

"Since when has Gale Hawthorne's personal life become your business?"

 _Since he decided to kiss me in the copier room and we hooked up in the office bathroom. Since he's started acting so nice to me and biting his lip when he sees me. Since I'm probably going to have sex with him tonight after months on end of hating his guts._

"You're right. Sorry, I freaked."

* * *

Her taxi driver tonight isn't one for conversation, and for that Madge is grateful. She simply gave him the address to Gale's place and now she waits anxiously while fidgeting with the bill she has in her hand for the ride.

After work, Madge had quickly gone home to give herself plenty of time to change and get ready for her night. She showered, shaved, and changed into a comfortable t-shirt dress that fell loosely on her figure. Hopefully it wasn't too dressed up for his standards, and Madge wondered what he wore when he wasn't at work.

In the winter months the sun is set so early, and it's completely dark out when she gets to Gale's. After she thanks and pays the driver, Madge begins to make her way up the stairs to the apartment. He lives in a nicer part of the city, and although his apartment is no doubt small, she thinks that he probably saved up quite a bit of money just for the location.

He opens the door after three knocks.

"Hey, come on in. The pizza just got here too," he greets, and Madge drinks him in. Gale's wearing a plain white tee and a pair of dark jeans. Outside of the office, he looks more boyish and less intimidating. "Pretty dress," he adds nervously, and Madge looks down. It's plain black, and she paired it with a long necklace and a comfy cardigan.

She shrugs. She'll take any compliment at this point. "Thanks."

A pizza box is set up in the living room with a couple of plates and beers. Madge sits down on the couch, which is softer than it looks like, and helps herself to a slice. Bad manners probably, but she hasn't eaten since that salad at lunch and she really is starving. Gale doesn't seem to mind anyways. He sits down on the floor next to her and opens the box too, shoveling the slice into his mouth.

They make casual conversation for a while, about the stresses at work and things like that. Madge looks around them and his place is surprisingly clean. His kitchen counter has nothing but a plant and some mail on it and his front door isn't cluttered by shoes or jackets. She learns that it's because his mom and his siblings visit often, and he needs to keep it all tidy or else they scold him. But something about a guy who's clean and cares about that makes Madge happy, all her ex's have been slobs in some sort of way.

After a couple more slices and silent looks, Gale speaks up. "So for TV I have some movies we could watch. Or we could just see what's on right now, that could be good. If there's nothing there, we _could_ do on-demand, it would just cost a little bit of-"

"Maybe we could just, like, talk more," Madge proposes, and Gale nods in agreement. They still haven't addressed what happened at lunch today, and although she's sure it's no big deal, she's too curious and can't help herself. "How were the testimonies."

"The testimonies were excellent," he exaggerates, sipping his beer. "It's just good to hear people's stories, right? It's the reason I wanted to go into law in the first place. I want to help people who can't help themselves."

"That's awesome. It was always kind of part of the plan for me, you know? I'd always visit the office with my dad and I just completely fell in love with the place. Never really thought about the clients and the justice until I got to law school," she admits, crossing her legs on the couch.

Gale gets up and takes her empty plate, bringing the dishes over to the kitchen. When he comes back he sits on the couch beside her instead of on the floor, and it makes Madge's heart beat faster. "So are you going to tell me your dirty little secret about how Effie let you take on such a big case?" she teases, hoping she isn't prodding too much.

He sets his arms up on the top of the couch and relaxes. "Well Effie is just a great boss. She really listens, she gets it and wants to give us all the opportunities she can. But, it was my dad. He died in a mining accident, just like this one, and that company got away with covering it right up. When I heard Effie talking about it I begged her to let me help with the case. I know it won't fix what happened to him, but I think that it'll bring some sort of justice if we win, some kind of closure, you know?"

Madge nods quietly, feeling slightly uncomfortable on his couch. Her bare legs are cold and she doesn't know where to put her hands. Gale senses this and pulls the throw down from the back of the couch and drapes it over her. She smiles gratefully and swaddles herself in it, looking back up at Gale as he continues.

"This case is just so important to me. I wish it had come our way in a couple years, when I'll be more experienced or when I'll be able to operate the whole case by myself, but Effie is super helpful and I'm fine with just helping her out if it means she'll win it." His expression is strained and Madge knows he really cares, so much.

"Effie's amazing," Madge adds, agreeing with him. "She doesn't play favourites, if you work hard, she'll appreciate you. It's that simple."

"But I just didn't tell anyone because I don't want them to think I'm getting special treatment. I don't want any of the associates to think that I'm-"

"That you're like me?" Madge interjects bitterly, and she immediately bites her tongue. It just seems wrong that Gale would confront her about sitting in on Effie's deposition when the very same partner is letting him preside over an entire case.

"No, I was so out of line that day, I truly am sorry, Madge. I was such a prick to you. Still kinda am, but I'm working on it. Don't even know why you agreed to come tonight," he admits, and Madge stares at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean? We like each other, don't we? We're trying things out, seeing how it goes."

"But I wish I could do it right. I wish I hadn't kissed you so harshly or we hadn't hooked up in the fucking office. It just doesn't make sense that you'd want to go out with a guy who treats you like I did."

Madge knows he wouldn't believe her if she told him she didn't care anymore. She isn't the type to hold a grudge and more the type to forgive too easily. And even if there is a slight chance she's too trusting and sees too much good in this boy, none of it matters right now. She knows he won't listen, so instead she pulls him in and kisses him hard.

Gale is hovering over her tentatively, their lips interlock and fight for satisfaction. Madge doesn't care for hesitation or lingering, she just wants him _on_ her. So her fingers grab onto the collar of his shirt and tug him down so that their bodies are touching. The weight of being compressed by his strong build is comforting somehow, and they both smile into the kisses and are eager for more.

"But this is nice," Madge whispers with a pout, answering to his previous worries about their last encounters. "This is really nice."

Gale nods in agreement, planting gentle kisses along her jaw. She whimpers. "You're so fucking cute, Madge."

It might be selfish, but she just loves the way he takes care of and makes her feel good while she just lays there. Despite her easy and fortunate upbringing, Madge has never felt pampered or especially cared for. But right now, Gale's warm hands are travelling up her dress and resting at her bare hips, and he's looking at her through hazy eyelids, he's treating her like a goddess. It makes her arch her back and link her arms around his neck, desperate for more kisses.

"Put your hand up and lift your head a little bit," he hums, tugging her shirt dress up and off of her. Madge complies and once she's naked, wearing only her lace bralette and panties, she studies Gale's eyes closely, searching for approval of some kind.

It's like they're in high school again. Madge feels like a teenage girl searching for self-confirmation in a boy she's head over heels for. And even though she's a confident woman who knows she's pretty, the way Gale breaths out a barely audible _fuck_ and begins to kiss the tops of her breasts makes her smile brightly and curl her toes.

She reaches for his shirt too, and he uses one hand to shake it off over his head. Neither of them can believe that this is the first time they've actually seen each other topless. Madge feels like it's a long time coming, and when she runs her hands up the planes of his chest and feel his light dusting of chest hairs, she regrets not getting him naked sooner. He's gorgeous, and she wants to kiss every freckle on his tanned and imperfect skin.

Her legs hook around his waist while she clutches onto his shoulders. "Take me to your bed," Madge whispers into his ear, and Gale groans loudly while standing up, putting his hands on her back to steady her and bringing them to the bedroom.

She's set down on his queen mattress, and for a few moments Gale just leers at her. His fingers run through her hair, which has fallen out of it's loose bun throughout the making out on the couch. His grey eyes are darkened, and he seems pensive, like he's looking for the words to say.

"Madge, what do you want this to be?", he asks into the silent room.

Is there a right answer? She didn't think Gale the type to put labels on things, but she sees where he's coming from. It's hard to fall so quickly into something and not know what to call it.

Madge shrugs, turning her head sideways and looking out beyond Gale's balcony, where the moonlight and LED of the city seem to merge together and peek into his room. "I just want this to mean something. I want you to want this to mean something, not just some mistake or fuck buddy type of thing. I don't know if that freaks you out or not," she says honestly, and Gale seems to relax above her.

It's too much silence and stagnation for her when seconds ago his lips were on her skin and his hands pressed against her hips, so Madge pulls him down onto her again so that he's between her two legs.. She plants two kisses behind his ear and then takes his lobe into her mouth. "But right now, I just want you, Gale," she murmurs. "I just want you to fuck me, hard and slow, please?"

She truly doesn't need to ask twice. He keeps kissing that spot on her chest that makes her sigh and moan, and when he reaches for her bralette she practically claws the lacy thing off of her torso. Gale's staring at her breasts, she knows their on the small side, but he obviously doesn't care at all.

"You have the best tits, Undersee," he grows, rolling her tiny nipple in between his fingers until it's hard and sensitive. He does this until she gasps at the smallest amount of pain, and then he replaces his fingers with his mouth, soothing the her nipple in his mouth and sucking lightly. The sensation of sharp pain followed by his warm tongue lapping at her breasts makes Madge whine and moan. Gale does the same to her other breast, and all Madge can do to not completely fall apart is hold onto his head and run her fingers through his hair.

His jeans are still on, so she reaches for his belt and tries to get his pants off using her feet. Once their at his ankles he kicks them onto the floor, and their left with his grey boxers where his arousal is prominently on display. Madge involuntarily licks her lips, remembering the way he felt in her mouth and the sounds he made when she sucked him off.

So she reaches for his underwear, but he stops her by grabbing her wrists and giving her a sly grin. "Not so fast. Come here for me, Madge."

He motions her over to his side of the bed, so she gets up off of her back so that they're both upright and facing each other. His hands go to her ass, kneading and squeezing through the lace fabric. When she begins to lean on him for support, his hand flies down onto a cheek, delivering a loud spank to her ass.

Madge squeals and bites her lip, it feels so good to lose control. She's grinding up against his cock so that his head is rubbing against her underwear and he spanks her a couple more times, eliciting loud moans each time.

"Do you like that?" he asks cautiously, making sure that she's on board. His palm is stroking the area he had hit, soothing the red and sore cheek.

"Fuck yes," she whimpers with her eyes closed. "Please stop teasing, I need you inside of me."

His boxers come down and Madge reaches for his length, pumping him a few times making him groan. When his eyes flutter shut and his hips involuntarily jerk forward, Madge stops and lets him move. Gale gets off the bed and pulls her by the legs so that she's hanging off of the side and he's planted on the floor.

His fingers hook onto the sides of her panties, pulling them off and exposing her wetness. She's burning up under his gaze, and Gale swipes a finger through her wetness and chuckles, almost sadistically.

"You're dripping, baby," he teases, bringing the finger up to his mouth and sucking. Madge groans in frustration, this man is so fucking sexy, and she reaches for his cock and positions him at her entrance.

"Please," she begs while her hands fly to her breasts, teasing them, desperate for more sensation. She can't wait any longer, she's been thinking about this moment for days, so when Gale finally begins to push in and fill her up, she can't help the loud cry that escapes her lips.

She's never felt more full, ever. His thrusts start slow, and Madge can tell in his eyes that he's trying hard too not to come apart. It's been far too long since she's gotten laid, and the way his hands hold onto her legs while he drives into her make her head feel dizzy.

"Jesus fucking Christ," he curses, looking straight into her eyes. "Tilt your head so you can look at us, see what we look like joined together."

When she strains her neck and looks down, he's right. The way his cock looks buried inside of her is fucking obscene, but she can't look away. It makes her hyper aware of every movement and sensation that their creating, and soon her moans become louder and less coherent. "Gale please, please, fuck me, fuck me harder, ah!" she chants, pinching her nipples and closing her eyes.

A gasp comes out of her mouth when she feels his thumb on her clit, rubbing and coaxing waves of pleasure out of her. His name is on her lips, his hips are meeting hers, one hand is supporting her legs and the other is between them and suddenly it feels like Gale Hawthorne is everywhere at once, and Madge wouldn't want it any other way.

"I'm close, Madge, I'm close," he groans after a few more moments of heightened pleasure. "Where do you want it?"

"I-inside. I'm on the pill. Inside of me, please," she begs, and he's more than happy to comply. He thrusts deeper, filling her to the hilt and making her stomach clench and her toes curl.

His ministrations on her clit speed up, and in no time she's coming, screaming his name and trying not to pass out from the pleasure, and it only takes a couple more thrusts before Gale shouts in ecstasy, spilling into her, making her warm and giving Madge a sense of lewd satisfaction.

She's still high on the elation of the way they feel when Gale slips out of her and leans over the kiss her on the lips. It's soft, gently, not like the sex, and Madge cradles his head wanting him to stay. So he pulls out the covers of the perfectly made bed, wrapping them in them and hugging her from behind.

Gale nuzzles her neck, and she can tell he's smiling against her skin. "Do you have to go?"

"Mhm. Work tomorrow, remember?"

"Fuck work. Let's take the day off, stay in bed all day," Gale teases.

"Don't tempt me, I can't afford to skip a day of work, neither can you.," she reminds him, but her eyelids start to droop and she snuggles further into his chest.

She's just going to lie here for a bit and let herself catch a breath. Madge has never skipped a day of work before without giving her boss any notice, it's just not like her. Being in control of every aspect of her life is what causes her the least amount of stress.

But lying here, letting herself indulge in this beautiful boy relaxes her in ways she never thought possible. Maybe she can sleep here and wake up early in time to change at her place and head for work. Maybe she can pull of some grand excuse and Effie will buy it enough to ignore her tardiness.

Maybe she can't, but Gale's tracing circles against her stomach, and Madge is asleep within minutes.

* * *

A/N: I think this is it for this story for now! Part of me is tempted to keep going with the whole plot, but I think it's pretty clear how it's going to pan out from here.

I definitely want to write more as ideas pop up though, so if you have any prompts as to what you might want to see out of lawyers Gale and Madge let me know! Maybe it'll inspire me.

If you loved it, hated it, let me know in the comments! Otherwise, thanks for reading.

P.S. I uploaded the first part of my Hayffie two-shot in this universe! If you want to know more about their relationship or just love Hayffie, I'd advise you to check it out on my profile. It's called "i swear, i'm yours."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Another one, whoops. ;) This chapter takes place several weeks after the last one, and Gale is closing up the big case he was working on this whole time!

* * *

Madge should really use this extra time at the office to get some work done and settle down at her desk, but she can't. Instead, she paces in the break room aimlessly and checks her phone for any texts from Gale or Effie, anything to let her know that they're done.

The final meetings for the litigation of the fraud case involving the mining company and their accidents were supposed to end at four this afternoon, yet they've still been negotiating for at least another two hours. Madge has no idea what is going on in the meeting behind closed doors, but what she does know is that she and Gale have dinner reservations at seven, which is a disproportionate priority in her head. Her stomach rumbles and she urges herself not to eat the cookies she knows are kept in the side cabinet.

The dinner was meant to celebrate the end of the week and Gale's outcome from the meetings, but at this point Madge doesn't know if there will be anything to celebrate, or even if they'll be able to make it to the restaurant in time. Madge is one of the only people still in the office now, besides the people in the private room.

Soon she gets tired of the break room and wanders out to the lobby, where thankfully Annie is seated, browsing her computer.

"Hey Annie," she smiles warmly, and the redhead looks up from her screen to return the smile and wave. She's been back for over a week now, and Madge has to say that Annie is a better receptionist than any of those temps ever will be. None of them seemed to know how phones or emails or… anything, really worked. She makes a mental note to ask her father where he's finding these incompetent temps.

"Madge! What are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for the litigation meeting with the mining corporation to end," she explains, plopping herself down on one of the lobby chair and spreading her legs out. Madge's stomach feels beyond empty and it's been too long of a day; this is the closest thing to relaxation she's felt in so long.

Annie giggles at Madge's lethargic behaviour. "If you want real comfort, try the couch over there. Perfect for naps."

"Thanks for the tip," she responds gleefully. "My hope is that I _don't_ have to spend the night here, but if it comes to that I'll take your advice for sure."

"Why can't you go home and wait for Gale?" Annie asks, and Madge shakes her head. Sometimes the receptionist can forget that not every couple is married and settled down.

"Because we don't live together," she explains simply. Madge and Gale have only been seeing each other for a month, and Madge still doesn't know if what they have counts as a real relationship. They talk lots and then they sleep together (a lot), but they never talk about their feelings towards each other or where they want it to go. Sometimes it worries Madge, but most of the time she's just grateful that this man doesn't care about labels or trying to turn emotions into words. Gale is laid back, and she thinks it makes her a better person too. "Plus, Gale made dinner reservations around here, I think." Madge checks her watch for the twentieth time, and confirms that the minute hand is indeed moving slower than ever.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm waiting for the meeting to end to. I am the face of Abernathy & Associates until those businessmen leave our floor." For the first time Madge notices Annie looks tired, probably from taking care of her newborn but probably also from this, and it makes her cock her head.

"How's your baby, Annie?"

Annie's face automatically lights up, smiling brightly at the thought of her child at home. "He's amazing. Finnick is taking care of him right now. When I get home Aiden should already be asleep, but Finn and I will still watch a movie I think."

Madge raises her eyebrows. "Do you like domestic life?"

"Sure," the receptionist responds. "I like stability, and there's nothing better than a stable life surrounded by people you love, right?"

Madge thinks stability can be good some days, but most days she wants something that will make her life interesting, a challenge or a fear to face.

As the thought passes her head, she hears the glass doors swing open which causes her to perk back up.

She gives a polite nod to the men and women in business attire filing into the elevator to leave. Madge isn't sure what the outcome was still, they could be walking out having lost millions of dollar or they could be going to court in a few months. At the end of the small parade are Gale and Effie with satisfied looks on their faces.

Madge stands up and runs up to Gale as soon as the elevator door closes, putting her two hands in his.

"So?"

"So what?" he prompts, amused by her eagerness.

"What happened? Did you settle?"

Gale nods with a grin, looking back at Effie who's been staring at them for some time. "Yeah we settled. 3 million for each family of the victims."

Madge squeezes his hands tighter and widens her smile. "That's amazing. That's good right?"

"It's more than good," Effie interjects. "It's everything we asked for. And I really could've done it without your help, Gale. You're going to make a great partner one day."

"Are you headed home now?" Madge asks, and the senior partner nods, letting out a yawn.

"Yes, Haymitch has been in our apartment waiting for me to come home for a while already. I think we're ordering Indian, so I'll be on my way."

The blonde heads to her office down the hall, probably to grab her coat and purse before she heads out the door, and Madge and Gale do the same, walking towards the bullpen.

"We're still doing dinner at seven, right?" Madge asks when they're at their desks, putting on their coats.

"Yeah, if you aren't too exhausted," Gale offers, and she scoffs.

"If anyone should be tired it's you, you're probably glad it's all over, right?"

Gale saunters over to her side of the cubicles, nodding slightly. "Yeah, it's definitely been really busy these few weeks, it'll be good to take a little time for myself. But it also means more desk work, more time here, more time with you…" he teases, pretending to be annoyed so that Madge laughs, letting her head fall back.

His hands go around her waist, and Madge gives him a look of fake irritation. "Shut up."

Gale shrugs indifferently. "Okay," he says while letting his lips dip down to catch hers in a kiss. It's just a peck, but Madge melts into him and finds herself automatically reinvigorated. After letting the kiss linger a couple seconds longer, she pulls back."

"We better get going then."

Gale groans in frustration, letting his mouth linger around the side of her neck and her small ear. "I want to have _you_ for dinner."

"Please, Gale," she pouts. "I'm fucking starving, you've been holding me hostage here all afternoon."

"Okay princess, I was joking," he retorts as they begin to walk back towards the elevators. Before Madge can find satisfaction in that answer, Gale pulls her in again by his side so he can whisper in her ear. "I'll save you for dessert."

And all Madge can do is blush.

They make it down the elevator and out of the building, letting the cool evening air blow their hair around and cross their faces. The days are still warm, but right now Madge prefers the nights, where it's just the right temperature to walk around and not think twice about the weather. Gale told her the place they're going to is close, and Madge wonders where it could possibly be, racking her brain for the restaurants that surround the office.

"Are you taking me to the new place, on Queen Street?" Madge ponders out loud, but Gale shakes his head.

"Nope. Don't worry, it's close, it's just a few doors down."

She frowns with confusion before they arrive at the place. It's an Irish pub. Not what Madge was anticipating at all, she was hoping for a romantic formal dinner or something of the likes. But Gale is smiling obliviously, and Madge just has to ask.

"Why here?"

"What do you mean? It was just close to the office, so it was easier for the others to find."

"The others? What are you-"

"I think Peeta, Delly and her boyfriend are in there already, so they have our table."

Madge whips her head around, and sees Peeta and Delly sitting in the biggest booth with a tall, dark haired man. He look a bit like Gale, except he's lankier, cleanly shaved and not quite as handsome, in Madge's opinion. She thought dinner was just going to be the two of them, not a night at the bar with her coworkers. Madge feels the social anxiety start to build back up, and she wonders if she still looks okay after their long day at work.

"I don't if I can do this, Gale, I thought it'd just be the two of us."

"Of course you can do it. It's just Delly, Peeta and a few others you don't know. I feel like we never do this often enough, hang out with some other people. If you ever feel uncomfortable or anything, we can call it a night, okay?"

Gale knows her so well, knows that she's nervous that people won't like her or she'll rub someone the wrong way. She's always clung onto old friends and been hesitant to make new ones, and so far that system's been working just fine for her.

But as if on cue, a gorgeous woman with dark, silky hair comes up to Gale and taps him on the shoulder.

"Hey, how's it going Gale?"

"Catnip! It's really good," he responds, giving the woman a warm hug and breaking away from his conversation with Madge. She feels her train of thought narrowing, and Madge just _knew_ that this wouldn't be a good idea for her paranoid brain. "This is Madge, the one I talked to you about."

"Hey Madge, I'm Katniss, Gale's friend," she introduces coolly, and Madge smiles politely, not trusting herself to speak words.

"You can go inside for now, there are a couple others at the booth. We'll follow you in soon," Gale decides, and Katniss nods, heading in through the doors.

As soon as she's gone, Madge speaks up once again. "I don't know if I'm up to this tonight."

Gale furrows his brow in genuine concern. "Why? Is it because of Katniss? She's nice, I swear, you just need to get to know her and-"

"She's really beautiful," she tries to reason, but Gale won't take any of it. He scoffs and nods towards the glass, observing the gang that's gather inside. Madge watches too, and she sees Peeta stand up to greet Katniss, hugging her intimately and kissing her on the forehead.

"She's seeing Peeta," Gale points out flatly. "And even she wasn't, there'd still be nothing between us. We're childhood friends, she's practically my cousin."

Madge sighs to herself, knowing that she's overthinking everything once again. Before she can apologize though, Gale pulls her in and kisses her lightly on the cheek. "I'm right here, okay? If you hate them, talk to me. Or we can leave, I promise Madge."

At this point Gale has made so many compromises that Madge would walk into this pub simply as a favour to his kindness. She nods and Gale smiles, opening the door and ushering her in front of him.

"Undersee and Hawthorne, finally you made it," Peeta calls out as they make their to the table. Madge laughs as she sheds her coat and Gale does the same.

"Sorry man, I was too busy closing a case," Gale responds, and Peeta pretends to be taken aback.

Delly pipes up. "Wait, so you closed them? How much?"

"Can't say, it's pretty confidential."

"Ohh okay, I see how it is," the associate laughs, taking a swig of her beer. They already have two pitchers of beer on the table as well as some bar snacks. Madge and Gale scoot into the booth so that she's next to Delly's boyfriend. He pour her a glass and slides it in her direction.

"I'm Thom, I'm seeing Delly," he introduces and Madge shakes his hand.

"Madge Undersee, nice to you meet you," she responds and the man nods as if trying to internalize the name.

"What do you do?"

"You know when you go to concerts, and there are those guys at the venue who set up the equipment, test the mics and everything?" Thom asks, and Madge nods eagerly. "That's me, for now anyways. I want to maybe run a venue, or open a recording studio one day."

"That's awesome! Wait, so you get to listen to all the cool bands, eh?"

"Yeah, and the not-so-cool ones too," he admits, and Madge laughs genuinely. "It's how I met Delly actually, she was front row at a concert and I caught her at the end of the night, before she left."

Madge wonders why Delly never mentioned this captivating and super nice guy she's been seeing at work, because Thom seems like a total catch.

The night goes well, better than she thought it would. A couple more beers and laughs later everyone is shouting across the table and having fun; Madge is grateful Gale convinced her to come tonight and just let go. Maybe if she just put herself out there, it would be easier to talk to people.

Katniss is nice enough too. She is quiet, like Gale said, but in some moments she'll laugh at a joke or share a funny story of hers. Madge thinks that maybe they'd be friends if they spent some more time together, if she got to know her.

But there isn't time for that right now. By the time they call it a night, Madge is exhausted, ready for bed. She and Gale are the last ones out of the pub after bidding farewell to everyone else. Gale takes her hand and they walk out, waving to the bartender too.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

She shakes her head. "No, it wasn't bad at all. I enjoyed myself a lot, thanks so much Gale."

"No problem," he responds casually, but he has a content smile on his face that shows his mission was accomplished. "Your place or mine?" Gale whispers as they get to the sidewalk, eyes glaring down at her brightly. "It's Friday."

"Mine," Madge responds instantly, yawning some more and hailing a cab from the side of the road. "It's closer."

So they impatiently sit in the cab as it make the short drive to Madge's apartment. Her dad had gone to look for places with her a year or two ago, and distance from the office was definitely something he had kept in mind. When the weather is nice and the sun is still out, Madge likes to make the 15 minute walk to and from work.

But tonight she'd rather take a taxi, so that she and Gale can be out of the cab as soon as possible, rushing up the stairs and fumbling with the key to get the door open. As soon as she's through the doorframe, Madge plops herself down on her couch with her jacket still on, exhausted from the long week she's had.

It's so comfortable on the furniture that Madge could just fall asleep. But Gale arrives from the kitchen, and he has two steaming mugs of tea in hand which he places on the coffee table.

"Take off your coat," Gale insists, but Madge whines, eyes already shut. "Come on, trust me, Undersee."

She shrugs it off and lays it on the back of the couch, and the jacket is almost instantly replaced with a wool blanket and Gale's warm body lying down behind her. He spoons her so that she's tucked into his chest, and his arm crosses over so that they can hold hands.

For a while he just presses soft kisses into the base of her neck, moving her hair to one side and exposing more skin. They're soft and comforting, and they help to warm her up almost as much as the blanket. Gale's mouth roams to the side of her neck, downwards onto her shoulders and all across her collarbones.

It feels so incredibly good, and Madge feels her energy coming back up when Gale flips her onto her back, hovering over her to bring the kisses to her jaw and the tops of her breasts. She lets out a breathy sigh, urging him to continue, but Gale stops for a second.

"Madge, what do you want?"

"More kisses please," she jokes with a cute pout, but Gale's face remains serious.

"No, really. Where do you want this to go?" he asks again, and Madge straightens her body propping herself up by the elbows and sighing.

"I didn't think you'd be the one to ask first," she admits, running a hand through her hair. "I guess I wouldn't mind more than what we have right now. I like hanging out with you, and like you so much as a person, I think you're great."

"And?"

"And I like the affection, I like the way you treat me."

"Sure, but I don't think you realize how much."

"How much I like it?"

"How much I love you."

The air is thick, and Madge is speechless. So many thoughts are shooting through her brain, and Madge realizes how much she's underestimated this man. He's caring, sensitive and he's so kind, and Madge doesn't know how this all happened so quickly but she knows she doesn't want it to end. So she leans in to kiss him on the mouth, reassuring him that her silence doesn't signify any doubt or hesitation.

"You make me a better person. I've never been happier than right now, and I love you to."

"Don't just say it because I said it first," Gale urges and Madge shakes her head.

"I'm not. I meant it one hundred percent. I know it's only been a couple of weeks but I know it's true. Is that crazy?"

"No," he reassures, smiling warmly and pressing their lips together once again.

And so they kiss and kiss and kiss until they're both out of breath, until Madge is certain if she's awake for a even minute longer she'll accidentally fall asleep. So they move to her bed, teas left untouched, and for a minute she just stares at him. He's perfect; handsome, considerate and smart, Madge doesn't think she could've found a better guy if she tried. But the funny thing is that he was right in front of her face for almost a year and neither of them did anything about it.

Madge hopes that Gale's hers to keep; and it's the last thought in her mind before her eyelids drift shut, coaxing her into love filled dreams.


End file.
